युनिकोड
कम्‍प्यूटिंग मंज़ छु यूनिकोड अख बैनुल-अक़वॉमी मेयार, यॆम्युक मक्सद छु प्रथ लेछिमच़ि ज़बानि मंज़ बकार यिव॒व॒निस प्रथ हर्फस बापथ अख code बनावुन त॒ तथ अख नम्बर द्युन यथ कोड पॊइंट वनान छि. वार्याहव तकनीकी हदव, मसलव त॒ तनकीदव बावजूद छु यूनिकोड अकिस तिछ़ि ऎनकोडिंग स्कीमचि शक्लि मंज़ वॊपद्योमुत यॆम्युक इस्तिमाल सौफ्टवेयरन वार्याहन मुल्कन त॒ वार्याहन ज़बानन लायख बनाव॒न॒ बापथ सारिव॒य खॊत॒ ज़्‍याद॒ सप॒दान छु. माइक्रोसौफ्ट विंडोज़ NT त॒ तमिक्य् वॉरिस विंडोज़ २००० त॒ विंडोज़ XP छि लिखावटि हँज़ि अन्दरूनी नुमायन्दगी बापथ यूनिकोड खलि इस्तिमाल करान, खास कॅरिथ UTF-16. यूनिक्स हिव्यव औपरेटिंग सिस्टमव (मसलन लिनक्स, BSD त॒ मैक-OS X) ति छु अलग अलग ज़बान॒ लेख॒न॒ बापथ यूनिकोड पान॒नोवमुत, ख़ास कॅरिथ UTF-8. मक़सद यूनिकोडुक खास मक़सद छु ISO 8859 स्टैण्डर्डचि प्रानि ऎनकोडिंग ह॒न्द्यव नॊक॒सव अपोर तरुन, यिम ज़न दुनिय॒हक्यन वार्यहन मुल्कन मंज़ इस्तमाल सप॒दान छि मगर पान॒व॒न्य् छिन॒ खास मेल खॆवान. प्रानि ऎनकोडिंग मंज़ छु अख मस॒ल॒ यि ज़ि हालाँकि दुज़बॉनी कंप्यूटर प्रॉसेसिंग छि मुमकिन (रोमन हर्फ़ त॒ अख ज़बान), मगर वार्याहन ज़बानन हँज़ (मुख़्तलिफ़ ज़बान॒ अख अकिस स॒त्य् रॅलिथ मीलिथ) छन॒. यूनिकोड छु इरादतन हर्फन बज़ात ऎनकोड करान, बजायि तिमन हर्फन ह॒न्ज़न शक्लन. चीनी हर्फन ह॒न्दिस मामलस मंज़ छु यि कुनि विज़ि तनाज़ुक सबब बनान ज़ि बज़ात हर्फ क्याह छु त॒ तमिच शक्ल क्याह छि (हान क्लासिफिकेशन वुछिव). यूनिकोडस मंज़ तबदीली हुन्द तॉरीख यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. edit Unicode revision history 1991 Unicode 1.0 1993 Unicode 1.1 1996 Unicode 2.0 1998 Unicode 2.1 2000 Unicode 3.0 2001 Unicode 3.1 2002 Unicode 3.2 2003 Unicode 4.0 2004 Unicode 4.01 edit न्यब॒रिम लिंक्स यथ छु वुनि तर्जम॒ कर॒नय. External links * The Unicode Consortium ** Unicode versions: 3.1, 3.2, 4.0 **Proposed new characters, scripts and characters and scripts under investigation ** Code Charts * UTF-8, UTF-16, UTF-32 Code Charts and a character map * The Letter Database Uses forms to present groups in list or grid format by hexadecimal. *Example text files using Unicode * Michael Everson's "Leaks in the Unicode pipeline: script, script, script…" PDF 2MB * ConScript Unicode Registry a project to standardize part of the Private Use Area for use with artificial scripts and artificial languages. An explanation of how to propose character names in Unicode is available here. * The secret life of Unicode "A peek at Unicode's soft underbelly" Describes problems requiring resolution. Includes links to Unicode resources. *Tim Bray's Characters vs Bytes explains how the different encodings work. * Alan Wood's Unicode Resources Contains lists of word processors with Unicode capability; characters are grouped by type; characters are presented in lists, not grids. * Fonts and tools: **Unicode fonts and tools for the X Window System ** Unicode TTF fonts: Arial Unicode MS, Code2000: license info and download link, Junicode: license info and download link, Titus Cyberbit Basic: license info & download link ** UnicodeChecker, a Unicode character browser for Mac OS X *Software engineering: ** International Components for Unicode (ICU) An open source set of libraries that provide robust and full-featured Unicode services for your applications on a wide variety of platforms. ** The Absolute Minimum Every Software Developer Absolutely, Positively Must Know About Unicode and Character Sets (No Excuses!) by Joel Spolsky of JoelonSoftware.com ** Freedesktop.Org’s Project UTF-8’s purpose is to document and promote proper Unicode support in free and Open Source software.